un pirata un nuevo mundo GRAND LINE
by Sumoner.Dante
Summary: esta es la historia de un gran pirata que junto ah los mugiwara encontrara el one piece este hombre sera uno de los que dejara su marca en la historia acompaña ah nuestro heroe en su aventura con los mugiwara y luffy el que sera el proximo rey de los piratas
1. Chapter 1

h **ola gente es quiero decir que decidi tener 3 historias esta sera de one piece aki pondre un personaje nuevo ah la saga enpesando desde que los muguiwara van al grandline justo despues de bajar por la reverse mountain sin mas que decir ENPESEMOS!**

 **personaje hablando:sere el rey de los piratas**

 **personaje pensando:"quiero comer carne"**

 **personaje asiendo algo*** y luffy se robo toda la carne del refrijerador"

musica para inpirar:((one piece opening 1))

 **one piece no es mio ojala lo fuera asi sabria como sigue el anime**

*estamos en la entrada ah la "reverse mountain" ase un dia despejado con sol y aguas calmadas pero algo no esta bien*

 **ey alguien mas siente que esto no es normal**

 **zoro tiene razon quiero decir que demonios pasa aki no fuimos tragados por una ballena?!**

 **calma ussopp primero debemos saber donde estamos con exactitud**

 **olle nami-san mira eso es una isla!** *todos corren ah ver la isla que dijo sanji*

 **que demonios ase una isla con una casa adentro de una balllena?** *cuando ussop termino de hablar de repente sale un calamar gigante que intenta atakar el barco*

A **HHHHHHHH! ES UN CALAMAAAARRR!** *gritan ussop y nami

 **mierda presta atencion marimo** *sanji se pone en guardi **a***

 **callate cocinero pervertido** *zoro se prepara para sacar sus katanas* **pe pero que demonios?** *antes que pudieran defenderse tres arpones atraviesan ah el calamar gigante matandolo al instante*

 **miren alguien sale de la casa! eh es ...una flor?** *dijo sanji confundido*

 **ummmmm? un barco pirata eh?** *en la puerta de la casa esta un viejo con barba lentes pantalones cortos sandalias camisa jaguallana y su cabello...con forma de flor el viejo camina con una mirara seria y aterradora asia los tripulantes de el going merry*

 **el el estaba cazando su comida o nos estaba salvando?** *preguntaba al aire sanji mientras el viejo sigue caminando mirando ah los mugiwara asta que llega ah su silla y se ponen ah leer el pediorico como si nada pasara *****

 **SOLO VAS AH LEER EL DIARIO Y YA?!** *gritaron todos los que ivan abordo del going merry *

 ***** el viejo les da una mirara aterradora otra ves *

 **o oooo oye vi viejo te lo advertimos! tenemos un cañon y te volaremos con el ¡¿as entendido?! somos piratas sanguinarios con una gran recompenza por nuestras cabesa!** *ussop decia tratando de asustar al viejo*

 ***** el viejo solo los vuelve ah mirar aterradoramente y luego de 5 segundos habla con vos tosca y gruesa* **NO LES CONVIENE METERSE CONMIGO ESO PUEDE SER FATAL!** *dijo el viejo asiendo gritar del miedo ah nami y ussop y poner nerviosos ah sanji y zoro*

 **ahhh sii? fatal para quien?** *dijo sanji algo intimidado*

 **fatal para mi *** dijo el viejo como si nada*

 **ME ESTAS JODIENDO VIEJO?! TE VOY REBENTAR!** *gritaba sanji apunto de golpear al viejo asta que zoro lo sostuvo*

 **calmate dejamelo ah mi...oiga señor queriamos saber cual es su nombre** *el viejo vuelve ah darles una mirada aterradora durante 5 segundos*

 **PERO QUE DESCORTES EXIGEN SABER MI NOMBRE SIN ANTES AVERSE PRESENTADO LA JUVENTUD DE ESTOS DIAS NO TIENEN MODALES *** se quejo el viejo con vos tosca y gruesa*

 **ahh ehh bueno mire mi nombre es rodonoa zo** *el viejo interrumpe ah zoro* **mi nombre es crocus soy el guardian del faro tengo 71 mi signo es geminis y mi sangre es tipo A-B positivo**

 **PUEDO MATARLO AHORA!?** *gritaba zoro furiozo con el viejo por interrumpirlo*

 **jajajaja calma marimo no es para tanto *** se burlaba sanji de zoro*

 **miren que venir ah molestarme ah mi humilde hogar exigiendo saber quien soy y que ago no son mas que mendigos piratas principiantes ni siquiera saben donde estan miren ah su alrededor**

 **ya ya veo asi que si fuimos tragados por la ballena mieeeerrrdaaa *** decia decia ussop angustiado* **pero porque el cielo esta claro aki ...espera ¿eso es pintura?**

 **mi hobbi es pintar no les gusta?'** *dijo crocus*

 **este viejo pinto todo el interior de la ballena? bueno se nota que tiene mucho tiempo libre** *decia nami inprecionada y algo confundida*

 **sera mejor que salgan de aqui esto es un estomago si no salen rapido su barco sera dijerido por los jugos gastricos** *al decir esto todos se ponen nerviosos y ussop habla*

 **pe pero como salimos de aqui?**

 **por la puerta genio** *crocus apunta ah una puerta en el estomago de la ballena*

 **una puerta? no me lo creo** *decia ussop mirandola puerta y crocus se tira y enpiesa ah nadar por los jugos gastricos asta subir por una escalera jalar una palanca y abrir la puerta* **vamos vallanse antes que su barco sea abono de ballena**

 **eyyyy chicos! shihihihihi como estan esta ballena es muy grande n.n**

 **LUFFY!** *gritan todos*

 **um? quien eres tu viejo?**

 **soy crocus**

 **yo soy luffy y sere el rey de los piratas shihihihihi** *atras de luffy salen un hombre y una mujer*

 **valla valla asta que conseguimos llegar o no ¿ miss wednesday?**

 **si mr-12**

 **ustedes dos otra ves!** *les grito crocus ah la peliazul y ah mr-12 los cuales con dos bazookas apuntando al estomago de la ballena* **esta ballena sera nuestra comida todo termino** *miss wednesday y mr.12 disparan las bazookas pero crocus salta y recibe las balas con su cuerpo*

 **OYE VIEJO ESTAS BIEN?!** *grito luffy* **ustedes malditos! eh? Donde se fueron?** *cuando luffy se da vuelta los dos atakantes ya no estaban*

 **oye luffy ay que curar al viejo y luego salir de aki vamos!** *grito nami*

 **ya podemos encargarnos de ellos luego luffy primero revisemos al viejo *** dijo zoro *****

 **-unos minutos mas tarde-**

*luffy y su tripulacion luego de vendar ah crocus salen del interior de la ballena y embarcan en el faro de los cabos gemelos*

 **oye viejo cabesa flor estas bien?**

 **claro que si mocoso solia ser un pirata para que sepas aran falta mas que dos disparos de bazooka para matar ah este viejo**

 **ehhhh eras un pirata entonses** *crocus y luffy conversaban mientras los demas mugiwaras ussop reparaba el going merry .zoro dormia . sanji cocinaba .y nami pensaba un curso que seguir*

 **disculpe crocus-san digame por que mi brujula no funciona?** *nami ensena una brujula que se mueve en circulos sin parar* **desde que llegamos ah echo esto y nose por que**

 **enserio no son mas que novatos veras en este lugar las brujulas normales no funcionan por que el campo magnetico es monstruoso no puedes usar la razon en estos mares yo tengo un log pose que sirve como un guia te sirve para irte de isla en isla pero solo busca una direccion que seguir no puedes cambiar su curso debes irte ah una isla esperar un tiempo y luego cuando se acomode la abuja podras seguir andando**

 **solo asi se puede viajar?**

 **no tambien estan los eternal pose son relojes de arena que te sirven para ir solo ah una isla definida ya que puede recordar siempre el campo magnetico de una isla**

 **jujuju lo siento pero este es su fin** *miss wednessday y mr 12 se posan sobre una colina apuntando ah los mugiwara y crocus* **nuestra mision era matar ah esa ballena y usar su carna para abastesernos de alimento**

 **pero viendo que son una molestia los mataremos sin mas ah ustedes** *termino de decir la peliazul*

 **USTEDES MALDITOS LES PATEARE EL TRASERO!** *grito luffy molesto*

 **no sera nesesario** *dijo un tipo atras de los dos bandidos *** yo puedo con estos debiluchos**

 **maldito mocoso ah donde te fuiste?** *dijo molesto crocus*

 **lo siento abuelo pero tuve que ir ah casar tenia hambre** *los bandidos apuntan las bazookas contra el nuevo sujeto y le disparan*

 **O DIOS MIO LO MATARON!** *grito ussopp*

 **como pudieron aser eso malvados?!** *dijo nami *****

 **era un estorbo no debio venir aki en primer lugar ustedes siguen** *se burlaba mr 12 para luego resivir una patada en la cara*

 **jajajajaja me descuide** *la nube de humo se desase dejando ver al tipo sin ningun rasguño* **te rindes o debo dejarte fuera de combate ah ti tambien hermosa?** *la peliazul vuelve ah disparar pero el chico solo atrapa la bala con los dientes y la muerde rompiendola* **que mal sabor tenia** *de un movimiento noquea ah la mujer golpeandola despacio en el cuello* **dulce sueños**

 **quien es ese tipo? *** pregunto nami ah crocus*

 **ese es mi nieto netero**

 **SU NIETO?!** *gritaron los mugiwara*

 **claro no ven el parecido?** *netero tenia una camisa jaguallana negra con palmeras rojas pantalones cortos tipo militar con muchos bolsillos verde con chankletas como las de luffy y tenia pelo negro pero con dos mechones lagos asta su menton ah cada lado de su frente coloridos como el pelo de crocus*

 **ey abuelo quienes son estos? nuevos piratas? jajaja soy netero es un plaser** *decia netero mientras ataba ah miss wednesday y ah mr.12 con una soga*

 **soy luffy el que sera el rey de los piratas**

 **rey? jajajajaja! que divertido eres chaval *** netero le da la mano ah luffy* **soy el segundo guardian del faro de los cabos gemelos "netero del mar" sean bienvenidos ah el grand line**

 **-continuara-**


	2. cap 2 netero del mar? nakama?

**ojala les gusta mi primer cap de one piece n.n me costo subirlo por que no me avia mentalidaso** **para aserlo 0.0pero calma que ahora ya estoy listo para seguir adelante y tengo buenas ideas para los proximos 10 caps jejejeje aki trago el cap 2 de** **" un pirate un nuevo mundo GRAND LINE***

 **personaje hablando:sere el rey de los piratas**

 **personaje pensando:"quiero comer carne"**

 **personaje asiendo algo*** y luffy se robo toda la carne del refrijerador"

musica para inpirar:((one piece opening 1))

 **one piece no es mio ojala lo fuera asi sabria como sigue el anime**

 **capitulo 2 netero del mar? nakama?**

 ***** luego de que todo termino decieron todos tomar un descanso pero avia uno que otro que pensaba en la fuerza de netero en ese tiempo crocus les conto la historia de laboom apesar de la conmovedora historia el momento triste no duro mucho ya que luffy se subio ah laboom y le clavo el mastil arrancado del going merry cabe mensionar que todos quedaron en shock y ah crocus casi le da un atake al corazon ,entonses laboom enpeso ah luchar con luffy creando un gran caos pero al final luffy le dijo ah laboom que el ah diferencia de sus nakamas si volvera del grand line para terminar el combate y ver quien es el mas fuerte de los dos*

 **jajajajajjajaj dioss dioss me muero jajajaja este chico es genial jajajaja *** netero se reia como loco retorsiendose en el suelo* **me muero piedad ajajaja ah ah ah mi estomagooo ahh ahh**

 **crocus-san su nieto es raro** *dijo nami*

 **ummmgggg esta mal de la cabesa no tiene remedio** *decia con decepcion crocus*

 **oye chaval enserio vas ah cumplir tu promesa? jajaja**

 **eh? shishishishi clara no podria romper una promesa** *se reia luffy*

 **ok entonses deberia asegurarme de que lo cumplas** *netero va con su abuelo* **oye viejo te importa si me voy con estos chicos?**

 **eh? en que estas pensando mocoso?**

 **facil abuelo ja ja ja quiero disfrutar de la aventura ademas tu ya fuiste pirata y yo quiero serlo tambien ademas debo ver si este chico cumple su promesa o no**

 **ummmmm si enserio quieres ir no es mi problema chico pero ya sabes lo que ay en el Grand line asi que deberas cuidarte bien**

 **jump gracias abuelo ...oye rey pirata quiero unirme ah tu tripulacion claro si aun tienes bacante**

 **ummm ok**

 **FUE MUY RAPIDO!** *gritaron ussop y nami*

 **perooo cual es el problema ya lo vieron rompio una bala con su boca eso fue genial** *luffy tenia estrellas en los ojos*

 **ahhhh nooo ya se emociono esto no es bueno nunca**

 ***** netero ase una reverencia como un caballero *** soy netero "netero del mar" soy un buen asesino me vaso en las tecnicas silenciosas se medicina puedo ocultarme con facilidad puedo luchar sin parar por horas y comi una fruta del diablo**

 **wooooow enserio? cual fue?** *pregunto ussop*

 **jajaja la gyojin gyojin no mi modelo water king es decir puedo convertirme en un gyojin muy poderoso al ser un tipo rey marino** *ah netero se le salen unos dientes de cierra enormes remplasando sus dientes humanos por una sonrisa depredadora* **ven**?

*todos se ponen tensos por su sonrisa menos luffy por...por ser luffy*

 **wooooO! genial ¿rey marino? puedes aserte gigante? puedes nadar?**

 **jajajaja ok ok calma si ah diferencia de otras frutas con la que yo comi no tengo problemas puedo nadar en el agua libremente y el oceano no me afecta para nada y ...jujuju mejor no te cuento todas mis habilidades tu espera y las mostrare ah su debido tiempo**

 **genialll debes ser muy fuerte** *luffy mira ah sus amigos* **oigan es genial o no? es un gyojin**

 **lu luffy** *ussop se le acerca* **recuerda lo que paso con nami ademas se la ve incomoda** *luffy se pone nervioso*

 **o oi nami es estas bien? *** nami se toca el tatuaje de su hombre recordando que antes ay tenia el de arlong*

 **tranquilos no pasa nada...oye netero as visto otros gyojin?**

 **ehhhh? pues nooo pero se que entre ellos y los humanos ay muchos problemas siempre pero descuida eh oido que muchos son buenos pero siempre ay alguno malo por ay que da mala fama**

 **ummm si claro** *nami piensa en todo lo que sufrio por arlong* **pues en fin bienvenido creo**

 **um? ummmmm ok sere un buen nakama para ustedes** *netero le sonrie ah nami y ella tambien sonrie*

 **-un tiempo despues-**

 **entonses ...este chico no es un gran pintor la verdad** *netero mira el dibujo raro que le pinto luffy ah laboom en la frente como prueba de que se volveran ah ver y que laboom no se golpe la cabesa mas para evitar dañar el dibujo* **ey laboom dime que piensas del chico?**

 ***** laboom ase unos sonidos como si le contestara *** jajajajaja ya veo te agrada eh? pues oye me yo ire con el para estar seguro de que cumpla su promesa aun que no parece que sea un mentiroso** *netero ve como luffy es golpeado por averse comido todo lo que cocino sanji sin aver dejado nada para los demas* **jajajaj parece mas bien un idiota ah mi parecer**

*laboom le habla otra ves ah netero* **calma no me ire por mucho tiempo pero tardare algunos años el grand line no es facil de superar tu deberias saberlo laboom nada es seguro en este oceano**

*laboom ase unos sonidos como de tristesa *** ahhhh te entiendo sera dificil dejarte ah ti y ah mi abuelo crocus ojala el siga vivo cuando yo regrese seguro sera asi ese viejo no muere jamas jujuju** *netero apoya su mano en laboom* **shhhhh todo ira bien confia en mi ire con ese grupo por que se que tendran aventuras muy grandes entiendeme laboom no quisiera dejarlos ah ustedes pero debo partir siento que puedo serles util ah ellos asi que comprendeme**

 ***** laboom le echa un chorro de agua ah netero y este choca contra el faro* **auch ouuu labooom eso fue cruel** *laboom solo se rie*

 **ahhhh ok ok entiendo bien** *piensa netero mientras se rie*

 **oye netero**

 **eh? ahhhh eres el francotirador ussop o no?**

 **si ese soy el gran y poderoso usoo ahh mira debo decirte algo sobre nami**

 **eh? es por que ella tuvo problemas con los gyojin verdad?**

 **como lo supiste?!**

 **fue facil amigo mio lo vi en su cara me tiene mucho miedo. los gyojin debieron aserle algo terrible**

 **si uno de ellos llamado arlong junto con su tripulacion esclaviso ah toda la isla de nami asiendo que todos paguen una cuota por no ser asesinados y si no pagaban pues creo que ya te diste cuenta**

 **si los piratas de arlong ese tipo es un gyojin desertor es algo asi como un criminal no es bien visto en la misma isla gyojin quisas yo nunca alla visto uno pero tengo mucha informacion sobre ellos ya que yo puedo hablar con los peses y con mi fruta tambien puedo hablar con los reyes marinos asi consigo imformacion de los gyojin y sobre algunas islas del grand line**

 **esa habilidad es imprecionante pero escuchame deberas tener cuidado con nami estoy seguro que no te odia pero sin duda no te dara toda su confiansa asi como asi**

 **ummmm ya veo gracias rey de los tiradores jajaja**

 **eh? oye eso no suena nada mal quisas pueda usar ese apodo jejeje *** se rie ussop *****

 **en fin nos vemos dentro de poco** *netero se aleja de ussop* **debo hablar con mi abuelo**

 **ahh eh de acuerdo esta bien su suerte** *ussop vuelve con su banda para hablar con los demas*

 **oeee ussop que pasa?**

 **ah nada zoro debemos hablar sobre netero**

 **ah mi me da igual mientras no se robe mi ron**

 **enserio no entiendo como puedes ser tan cabesa dura mira zoro esto es serio escuchame *u** ssop le cuenta todo ah zoro *** y eso es lo que pasa**

 **valla una fruta gyojin? Y puede estar en el amar sin problemas? eso es sin dudas algo interesante la verdad**

 **si por eso ay que fijarse que no pase nada malo por nami y sabes lo que le pasa con los gyojins sobre todo por lo que sufrio ah manos de arlong**

 **Ummmm como digas ussopp pero creo que exageras un poco igual tendre un ojo puesto en el posr si acaso**

 **Bien zoro gracias ..ah todo esto luffy le dejo unirsenos ah nuestro banda**

 **que? Enserio? Y..es fuerte?**

 **si es muy fuerte sin duda alguna y el quiso unirsenos se lo pidio ah luffy y este al ver como era de fuerte pues ovio le dijo que si este fue el primero que quiso unirsenos por propia voluntad ¿es raro no?**

 **Ummm sii de echo todos nosotros fuimos de una u otra forma arrastrados por luffy luego de que el nos salvo en diferentes tipos de situaciones crees que este chico tenga algo oculto o algo parecido? Na da igual podremos arreglarnoslas si pasa algo**

 **COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO TAN FACIL?! *decia ussop asustado***

 **oye si luffy lo dejo unirse entonses esta bien deja de quejar**

 **ahh bien igual ya hable con el parece un gran tipo pero nose la verdad parece bueno pero mira mejor dejemos que pase lo que tenga que pasar igual ya saldremos de esta de alguna forma ¿ o no?...¿zoro?**

 **zzzzzzzz...**

 **NO TE DUERMAS!** *le grito ussop ah zoro que como siempre se quedaba dormido*

 **-con crocus y netero-**

 **ey viejo algun consejo para tu nieto? Ja ja ja**

 **Ump te eh enseñado todo lo que se solo ten mucho cuidado ay lugares que yo no conosco apesar de aver viajado como doctor en el barco de Roger**

 **ah si el rey pirate sabes nunca entendi por que era tan imprecionante pero como tu hablas de el es nose como si lo vieras como un igual y lo respetaras mucho pero tambien te burlas de el como si isiera muchas idioteses**

 **netero ahhh la cosa es que el capitan Roger era asi ah todos los imprecionaba por una razon el era el hombre mas libre del mundo era un hombre alegre y algo estupido nose cuantas veses el nos metio en problemas y en un gran peligro era un hombre muy problematico ah decir verdad**

 **ja ja ja algo asi como ese chico luffy no?**

 **exacto mira que ponerse ah luchar contra laboom siendo que es una pulga para ella y aun asi viste todo el lio que armaron ump eso es algo que el tonto de el capitan roger aria sin duda**

 **jajaja eso quiere decir que estare un poco jodido con este capitan que me toco ahora diablos sera mejor que tenga cuidado pero seguro tendre una buena aventura jajajaja**

 **ahhh netero escucha eh visto todo en estos oceanos y debes saber el grand line es algo ah lo que no debes subestimar te enseñe todo lo que se no me decepciones se que seras grande vete el alegre jolly roger te llama** *termina de decir crocus con una cara melancolica* **mas te vale no morirte estupido nieto**

 **ja ja ja abuelo para... me me aras llorar umgg ja ja y pensar que llegaria el dia de irme pero ...ambos sabiamos que luego de decirme tantas historias y de entrenarme tanto hobiamente me aria un pirata como tu *** netero se limpia una lagrima traicionera que cae por su mejilla* **te extrañare mucho abuelo crocus**

 **vamos no llores ahora recuerda siempre sonreir** *crocus le da una palmada fuerte en la espalda ah netero asiendo que este caiga al piso de cara* **jajajjaja aun eres mas debil que yo!**

 **callate viejo de mierda estabamos teniendo un momento magico de abuelo y nieto pero como siempre lo arruinaste! *** netero se agarra un chichon enorme que le sale de la frente*

 **jajajajajaja extrañare aserte quedar en ridiculo jaajajaja en fin vamos mocoso tu capitan debe andar esperandote**

 **jump como digas vejete** *netero y crocus se van con los mugiwara y encuentran ah todos listos para sarpar*

 **ooooooO! neterooo! vamos vamos es hora de sarpar!** *grita luffy asta que nami lo golpea en la cabesa*

 **IMBECIL ES OVIO QUE SE DESPEDIA DE SU ABUELO! SE MAS CONSIDERADO BAKA!**

 **jajajajaja creo que me divertire mucho en esta banda** *netero mira como nami maltrata ah luffy*

 ***** netero sube al barco *** en fin mi capitan es hora de sarpar**

 **shishishi hey vamonos ya estamos todos listos** *el barco sarpa y netero mira ah su abuelo despidiendose junto con laboom*

 **RECUERDA SONREIR SIEMPRE Y NO LLORAR MALDITO MOCOSO Y NO TE MUERAS!**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUHHH *** decia laboom y luego le tira un chorro de agua dandole ah netero empapandolo todo asiendo reir ah ussop y luffy*

 **MALDITA SEA LABOOM! ...JA JA JA OK! ME CUIDARE ABUELO TU TAMPOCO TE MUERAS QUE LUEGO YO TE CONTARE MIS HISTORIAS NOS VEREMOS PRONTOOOOO**

 **jump espero que asi sea mocoso *** ah crocus se le salen unas lagrimas* **con esa banda seguro tendras muchas aventuras**

 **-continuara-**


	3. cap 3 ¿un pueblo alegre?

**Jejeje lo siento estuve ausente 2 meses pero decidi algo are mis capitulos de 1600 y los are seguido asi no me toma mucho esfuerso aserlos cuando vean esto ya abra capitulos nuevos de devil may y Ashura is wrath espero que sigan conmigo**

 **personaje hablando** : **sere el rey de los piratas!**

 **personaje pensando:"quiero comer carne"**

 **personaje asiendo algo** *y luffy se robo toda la carne del refrijerador*

musica para inpirar: ((one piece opening 1))

 **one piece no es mio ojala lo fuera asi sabria como sigue el anime**

 **capitulo 3 ¿un pueblo alegre?**

 **Han pasado ya unos dias desde que estamos en el grand line y todo es tranquilo apesar de todo nuestro nuevo compañero es muy amigable aun que debido ah su condicion de gyojin bueno medio gyojin me cuesta acostumbrarme ah el aunque parece muy alegre se la pasa riendo durmiendo y entrenando .en cierta medida el es muy parecido ah zoro aunque el no duerme tanto como zoro y es bastante infantil como luffy y ussopp tambien ademas ayuda con la comida y ase buen sushi con lo cual se empeso ah llevar bien con sanji ya que ambos cocinan cabe mensionar que le gusta nadar es lo que mas ase .dice que es su parte gyojin y que si no toca el agua del mar durante una semana se pone algo molesto .los sujetos que tenemos son medianamente utiles dicen que en pocas horas llegaremos a su hogar en whiskey peak eso lo dijeron ase horas en fin eso es todo de momento** *nami cierra su libro de notas* **ufff sin duda no tardo en llevarse bien con los otros es... un personaje curioso**

*tocan ah la puerta*

 **Si quien es?**

 **soy yo netero oye nami nos estamos acercando ah unas islas**

 **que?! *nami guarda su libro y sale* debieron avisarme demonios!**

 **Jujujuju relajate ok? Mira** *netero apunta ah unas islas ah lo lejos que estan pegadas y parecen cactus gigantes* **eso debe ser lo que la mujer y el rarito mensionaron**

 **si eso parece**

 ***** toda la tripulacion se junta* **bien ya estamos llegando ah nuestra primer isla espero que no creen problemas**

 **shishishi nuestra primer isla** *luffy daba saltos por el barco*

 **no habra peligros o si? ¡No no es que tenga miedo ni nada!**

 **no tengas miedo ussopp cuidare tu cadaver jajajaja** *se reia netero de ussop*

 **Que miedo das!** *ussopp se sintio ofendido y mas asustado*

 **No importa eso por ahora en todo caso debemos estar listos si es el hogar de esos sujetos seguro intentaran aser algo** *dijo zoro serio*

 **El marimo tiene razon pero hablando de eso...donde esta la señorita y el raro?** *cuando todos se dieron cuenta de eso buscaron ah mr 9 y su compañera miss wednesday*

 **jooooo jo jo** *se reian los dos que estaban al borde del barco*

 **de que se rien? Son idiotas?** *dijo luffy*

 **Lo sentimos pero asta aki los acompañamos**

 **eso mismo ya nos veremos** *termino de decir miss wednesday y ella junto con mr 9 saltaron al mar para nadar asia la isla* **bye bye baby!~**

 **Wooooow...los iria ah perseguir pero son tan idiotas que me dan lastima ju ju ju** *se reia netero*

 **Bueno eso no importa ya preparence todos debemos estar listos para llegar ah la isla** *dijo nami y todos se van ah preparar*

 **oye netero**

 **um? Que pasa zoro?**

 **debemos hablar en privado** *zoro y netero van ah los almasenes del barco* **escucha netero has oido algo de baroque works?**

 **ummmm si son una organisacion de caza recompensas en el grand line aparte que sus agentes usan nombres en codigos**

 **entonses sabes lo nesesario escuche ah ese par que se fue justo ahora hablar y creei escuchar el nombre de baroque works asi que supongamos que eso mas el echo de que usen nombres claves significa que son de esa organisacion**

 **ooooouuu ya veo ...¿que aremos? vamos ah su isla podriamos suponer que habra muchos enemigos quisas alla una base de ellos alli en todo caso habra que pelear ¿o no?**

 **si pero no digas nada ah los otros, quiero conseguir informacion esto ya se lo dije al cocinero de tercera**

 **ah sanji**

 **si como sea veras nosotros 3 debemos estar atentos para todo y salir ah pelear cuando no quede mas opcion**

 **ummmm quieres encontrar informacion de ellos para estar mas preparados para un nuevo enemigo ya veo ...¡bien! Te ayudare con la imformacion estare atento amigo descuida** *netero le da la mano ah zoro*

 **bien pero que quede claro no confio del todo en ti**

 **jump lo entiendo zoro eres el unico que se da cuenta de mis intenciones pero descuida soy un mugiwara ahora. tu nakama asi que solo buscare cumplir mi meta sin dañar ah mis amigos**

 **eso espero netero o de lo contrario te matare** *dijo zoro seriamente*

 **jujuju seria divertido una pelea ah muerte contigo zoro** *netero muestra sus ojos rojos como si fueran de un rey marino y sus dientes afilados *****

 ***** ambos se separan *****

 **Guardare tu secreto sobre tu personalidad real**

 **pero si ago algo contra la tripulacion tu me ases sushi tranquilo lo entendi** *netero sonrie como siempre *** yo solo quiero navegar con ustedes mi amigo**

 **Lo que digas "amigo"** *zoro se va dejando solo ah netero*

 **Ahhhh no puedo evitar ah zoro el sabe mi forma real de ser pero como mi abuelo me dijo mi instinto de rey marino es peligroso es mejor que me calme no quiero lastimar ah los otros .ahhh mejor voy ah el mar antes de llegar ah la isla han pasado unos dias sin que toque el agua ya me ase falta**

 **-unas horas despues-**

 ***** el barco por fin llego ah whiskey peak aun que los mugiwara no esperaban ver una calida bienvenida el puenlo celebro una gran fiesta para ellos y como era de esperarse luffy accepto ir de fiesta y de ah poco fueron callendo ah la tentacion de festejar y por eso ahora tenemos esta situacion*

 **FIESTA! SHISHISHISHI! TRAIGAN MAS CARNE!** *luffy estaba gordo y redondo de tanto comer y se ponia ah rebotar por hay *****

 **Ahhhh~~~ señoritaaassww~~~ ju jujuju ahh jiji *** reia de forma pervertida sanji rodiado de hermosas mujeres quienes lo atendian mientras que el solo tenia los ojos como corazones y largaba sangre por la nariz como buen pervertido que es*

 **CANCIOOOOONNN DE BATALLAAAA DELLL GRAAAANN USSSOPP-SAMA~~~~~ *** ussop estaba sobre una torre de mesas algo hebrio y cantando con un megafono echo de papel mientras que todos los pueblerinos lo victoriaban*

 **MAS MAS MAS Y MAS CARNE FESTEJEMOS TODOS JUNTOS! SHiSHISHISHI** *seguia gritando luffy comiendo sin parar*

 **OYE LUFFY CALLATE YA!** * **gritaba zoro arto del griterio de su capitan***

 **disculpe** **aki** **tiene** **mas bebida *** una linda mesera le trajo una jarra enorme de ron ah zoro*

 **ah si gracias ummmmmm~~~ AHHH! Jajaja que buen ron tienen ustedes**

 **jujujuju estoy contigo zoro es muy buena la bebida** *netero estaba bebiendose un barril entero y se le notaba muy hebrio* **ahhhhh! Esto es nectar de los dioses**

 **Jump valla que sabes beber una competencia?**

 **trato echo zoro!** *netero y zoro se preparaban para competir entre ellos y otras cuantas personas mas se unian*

 **dios que inmaduros son** *dijo nami*

 **EL GANADOR TENDRA 10.000 BELLYS!** *grito un sujeto con una bolsa de dinero muy grande*

 **Bien! sirvan me ah mi tambien! *dijo nami cambiando de opinion y con una cara muy seria***

 **jujujuju sin dudas tu ases todo por dinero nami** *se reia netero al ver como nami se interesaba solo por el dinero*

 **callate cara de pez!** *le grito nami sonrojada ah netero quien solo podia reir y reir*

 **-mas tarde en la media noche-**

 **comensemos el plan ahora que tenemos ah los mugiwara inconcientes** *dijo el lider del pueblo llamado igaran por un den den mushi*


	4. cap 4 caza recompenzas

**bueno gente eh tardado mucho en aser este capitulo mas que nada me tomo mucho aser esta desicion debido ah que me cuesta mucho tiempo aser los capitulos asi que por ese motivo eh decidido aser los cap mas cortos de mil palabras cada uno y toda la escritura sera en "NEGRITA" asi que no abra cambios de color entre las letras como era antes las historias mas afectadas serian la que tengo de naruto y la de devil may cry por que eran en las que gastaba mas de 2 horas asiendolas asi que ahora seran mas corta pero en cambio tendran los capitulos mas rapido y mucho mas seguido ya que tratare de aser un capitulo cada dia de cada historias que me toma ahora solo 2 horas para aser un capitulo para cada una al mismo tiempo osea solo le dedico 30 minutos ah cada capitulo entonses puedo aser todo mas rapido sin perder tiempo asi que es eso nomas y ojala les guste lo que tengo preparado para ustedes sin mas que decir..**

 **LET´S GETTING CRAZY!**

 **personaje hablando** : **sere el rey de los piratas!**

 **personaje pensando:"quiero comer carne"**

 **personaje asiendo algo** * **y luffy se robo toda la carne del refrijerador***

 **musica para inpirar: ((one piece opening 1))**

 **one piece no es mio ojala lo fuera asi sabria como sigue el anime**

 **capitulo 4 caza recompensas**

 ***el alcalde de whisky peak Igaram estaba bastante alegre pensando que tenia atrapados ah todos los mugiwaras y pensaba tomar la recompensa por la cabesa de luffy ahora que estaban todos dormidos y alcolisados***

 **ummmm todo sale bien como lo aviamos planeado jejeje umggugg ahh MA MA MAAAA- jejeje si todo como lo planeamos ¿ummm? *igaram mira asia la puerta de la casa donde tuvo lugar la fiesta y de hay sale la monja que estuvo en el concurso de beber con zoro nami y netero* que pasa? resaca acaso?**

 **ehhh sii algo nose como pudieron soportar la bebida con las enormes cantidades de alchol que le pusimos *dijo la monja y luego se quito su ropa para dejar ver ah una mujer tan alta como igaram o quisas mas alta con un cuerpo anormalmente musculoso tenia el pelo rosado y en dos coletas cortas ademas de tener un enorme tronco de arbol en su braso que aparecio de la nada* igual estoy bien ya mr 8**

 **jump no hay de que preocuparnos miss monday todo esta listo para que se lleve acabo *entonses aparecen mr 9 y miss wendesday* ooo asta que aparecen ya decia yo que tardaban mucho y veo que fallaron con lo de la ballena igual por suerte ya tenemos ah los mugiwara**

 **ummmm yo no estaria tan seguro *dijo zoro sobre una asotea* ja creyeron que podrian pasar sobre nosotros**

 **jujujujuju patetico la verdad *netero aparece por la espalda de los mienbros de baroque works* toda la ciudad holia ah sangre se notaba que no tenian buenas intenciones aparte que se nota el por que esas montañas son como cactus y por que este sitio se llama whisky peak las montañas estan adornadas con las tumbas de los piratas que ustedes mataron y por eso ah este sitio se le llama asi**

 ***poco ah poco netero y zoro empesaron ah ser rodeados por los habitantes de toda la ciudad***

 **una ciudad de caza recompesas eh? *dijo zoro mientras se ponia su haramaki en la cabesa y desenfundaba sus katanas***

 **tal como mi abuelo dijo jujujuju tal parece que debemos estar listos para todo *los dientes y ojos de netero cambia para ser los de un rey marino***

 **jejejej umgg ah MAA MAA MAA jeje asi es nosotros les tendimos la misma trampa ah todos los piratas les asemos una fiesta los embriagamos los matamos y cobramos sus recompensas dinero facil y simple o no? *dijo mr 8 es decir igaram que saco un instrumento musical un saxsofon y cuando lo ase sonar larga varias balas asia zoro el cual los esquiva como si nada y se aleja de la zona* NO PIERDAN TIEMPO VALLAN TRAS EL!**

 **jujuju esto se pone mejor y mejor adelante aver quien va por mi *netero se va sonriendo en direccion contraria***

 **demonios los agentes miss wendesday y mr 9 junto con algunos mersenarios valla por el cara de tiburon y el resto conmigo vamos muevanse!*dijo igaram con vos de mando***

 **-netero-**

 **jajajaja eto es muy divertido *ah netero lo perseguia una gran multitud totalmente armados pero el se iva ah todos lados sonriendo alegremente* ES LA PRIMERA VES QUE SOY PERSEGUIDO JUJUJUJU**

 **VUELVE AKI MALDITO PIRATA! *algunos hombres y mujeres con armas de fuego le disparan ah netero***

 **fallaron *netero esquiva las balas como si fuera un juego para el* jajaja creo que debo atakar tambien netero se queda quieto y toma una pose de combate con ambos brasos asia arriba lijeramente abierto encorbado y con una pierna apoyada solo en la punta del pie ((la pose de muay tai))* GYOJIN OUGI-SUI OH ((secreto gyojin-agua cañon)) *netero junto ambas manos de las cuales salio un enorme disparo de agua ah precion que mando ah todos los cazada recompensa al suelo inconcientes* jujujuju la marea ah subido para ustedes  
**

 **tu cabesa es mia! *mr 9 atako por la espalda ah netero con dos bates de beisboll de hierro puro* home run!**

 **ah? *netero no le dio tiempo ah esquivar pero igual no le dio importancia* que ases? eres tonto o que?**

 **ahhhhh?! *el bate de beisboll solo se doblo contra la cabesa de netero* pe peppepepepe pero como es posible eso?! *mr 9 miraba en shock ah netero quien solo lo empujo tirandolo al piso***

 **jump ni me dolio *netero agarra el bate y lo parte solo con sus manos* los gyojins somos 10 veses mas fuertes que los humanos por lo tanto nuestra piel es mas dura pero yo soy distinto por lo menos soy 100 veses mas fuerte que un humano normal *le empiesan ah salir escamas negras por toda la piel ah netero* quieres seguir peleando? *dijo netero con una enorme sonrisa***

 **no vas ah asustarme maldito! *mr 9 empiesa ah sacar bates por doquier asta tener 9* sufre mi ira! HOME RUN NINE9! ((home run de 9))**

 **jajajaj deja de aser malabares *netero se rie mientras mr9 lo ataka con todos los bates dando un centener de golpes sin detenerse pero netero solo se deja golpear como si no importara***

 **estas asustado lo se ...pero eres bastante valiente apesar de que es ovio que yo soy superior ah ti *netero decide bloquear todos los golpes y se lanza contra mr nueve dejandolo K.O de solo un puñetaso en el estomago* buena pelea tipo del beisboll *netero deja ah un lado ah mr9* y vuelve ah correr asia los techos* demonios otra ves?**

 **hay esta atrapenlo! *mas y mas cazadores aparecian***

 **ahhh mierda mejor me defiendo de una ves GYOJIN OUGI- SUIKEN! ((secreto gyojin-puño agua)) *netero empeso ah lanzar puñetasos contra los caza recompenzas y con cada puño que lanzaba grande disparos de agua no tan fuertes como su primer atake pero servia paradejar fuera de combate ah todos***

 **jujujuju vamos vamos vengan ah por mi *de todos los caza recompensas quedaban solo un gruto de 30 que no parecian muy fuertes*jump sere amable vallanse y no les are nada**

 **no nos subestimes maldito pirata! *una mujer le disparo ah netero y luego los demas se lanzaron contra el***

 **ahhh ni modo*netero esquivo las balas y luego pego un salto para evitar ah los demas* GYOJIN OUGI- MIZU DAMA! ((secreto gyojin-agua esfera)) *netero junto una gran cantidad de agua del aire y creo una esfera de agua gigante* tomen esto!**

 **agggg!*todos quedaron inconcientes luego de resivir la mizu dama de netero quien callo sobre un edificio y empeso ah marcharse asia donde estaban los otros mugiwara***

 **jujujuju me diverti pero ya tuve suficiente debo ir por mis nakamas ya ¿eh umm umm haagggg pe pero que? *netero se mareay se queda quieto agarrandose la nariz* uuggg diablos que demonios huele asi?**

 **joooo jo jo jo se nota que no eres bueno con los perfumes * miss wendesday montada sobre una clase de ave ¿como un pato gigante?* se nota que la fragancia de adormesimiento es mucho para ti juju pobre hombre pez**

 **agg demonios es en estos momentos cuando odio tener sentidos sensibles y aun mas una nariz sensible *netero se marea un poco y se tapa la boca***

 **jooo jo jo jo lo siento pero este es tu fin**

 **estoy jodido *fue lo unico que dijo netero***

 **-continuara-**


	5. cap 5 princesa vivi

**hola queridos lectores hoy les traigo mi fic de one piece y tambien un pequeño aviso de un nuevo fic que are que me da muchas ganas de aser que sera de uno de GOD OF WARxMONSTER HUNTER aun debo aserme una idea de como construirlo pero quisiera saber que opinan de esto por que tenia pensado unirlo con un anime ya sea o algun otro anime me gustaria aserlo entre god of warxmonsterhunterxbleach por que aun no tengo un fic de bleach y ademas ya tengo un fic con naruto pero ustedes decidan es que nesesito usar mas personajes que solo kratos para crear un equipo de cazadores eso nada mas sin mas que decir**

 **LET´S GETTING CRAZY!**

 **personaje hablando** : **sere el rey de los piratas!**

 **personaje pensando:"quiero comer carne"**

 **personaje asiendo algo** - **y luffy se robo toda la carne del refrijerador-**

 **musica para inpirar: ((one piece opening 1))**

 **one piece no es mio ojala lo fuera asi sabria como sigue el anime**

 **capitulo 5 la princesa vivi**

 ***nos encontramos en el techo de una casa viendo la pelea de netero contra miss wendesday quien parece aver sometido ah netero facilmente usando solo sus perfumes aromaticos***

 **"mierda mierda mierda debo pensar en algo" -netero se encontraba de rodillas ante la mujer peliazul quien no dejaba de reir viendo ah netero sucumbir ante ella-**

 **jooo jo jo estas totalmente derrotado ahora voy ah divertirme contigo ah mas no poder basura de pirata -mis wendesday ataca ah netero con patadas continuas ah su cara* ¡toma toma toma jooo jo jo sufre basura de pirata! -se podia notar que ella lo disfrutaba y mucho ya que no paraba de sonreir aunque para netero esos golpes eran simples cosquillas ya que su cuerpo era demasiado duro como para sentir dolor por esos golpes***

 **"esto es humillante debo pensar en que aser para acabar con ella ¿pero que? mientras sienta el aroma de su perfume no puedo moverme estoy totalmente adormesido de milagro no estoy inconsiente por ese asqueroso aroma ...un momento ¿y si yo?" -netero se tapa su boca y su nariz para no sentir el aroma y se pone de pie con dificultad-**

 **jooo jo jo ¿enserio crees que con solo taparte la nariz basta para que no te afecte el perfume? estas muy equivocado ya que una ves entrado en tu sistema tu nariz se pondra mas sensible asiendo que puedas sentir este aroma mas fuerte por lo que taparte la nariz no sirve de mucho ya que aun puedes sentirlo y ademas tambien entra en tu boca atacando de la misma forma tu sistema jooo jo jo estas perdido**

 **...-netero no habla solo mira fijamente ah miss wendesday esperando una oportunidad para atakar-**

 **ho bueno acabare con tu sufrimiento de una buena ves para que veas que soy amable -ella saca dos yoyos con un hilo que ah simple vista se ve muy afilado y los ase girar como una cierra asiendo invisible ah la vista el hilo- despidete pirata!**

 **-justo ah centimetros de perder la cabesa netero esquiva el corte y le da un puñetaso con fuerza ah la peli azul- ahhh pe ¿pero como?**

 **jujuju por poco y me matas pero por desgracia para ti yo soy un pez fuera del agua literalmente -en la cara de netero avia una mascara echa de agua que le tapaba la boca y la nariz- me tomo por sorpresa eso de que pudieras atacar ah mi sistema nervioso con tanta facilidad asi que solo tuve que tapar mi boca con agua total soy un usuario de fruta del diablo que puede respirar bajo el agua asi que lo siento hermosa pero as perdido**

 **ahhh ahh ya veo pero no puedo ser derrotada debo luchar -miss wendesday se levanta con dificultad para luego desmayarse y caer en los brasos de netero- ummm valla problema ojala el cocinero no se entere de que golpee ah una mujer o si no me dejara sin comer**

 **cuaaggg!**

 **eh? pero que rayos? -ah netero lo ataca el pato gigante de la peliazul- oye calmate no la lastimare**

 **cuaag cuaagg cuaa! -el pato parece nervioso mirando fijamente ah la peliazul-**

 **jump calmado amigo no le are daño el combate ya termino**

 **JA! jajaja espero que eso sea verdad por que la nesesitamos viva -dijo una vos desconocida y femenina-**

 **ah? disculpe señorita pero quien es usted?**

 **soy miss valentine y venimos por la peliazul -dijo la ahora identificada miss valentine quien iva con un vestido corto amarillo un gorro amarillo y tambien una sombrilla verde con rayas azules. era rubia con ojos azules y una enorme sonrisa-**

 **te combiene entregarla sin pensar pirata -dijo ahora un hombre con chaqueta larga y marron .rastas y gafas de sol de piel morena quien no parecia muy feliz al contrario de la mujer- soy mr 5**

 **aver aver ustedes son del grupo de esta chica pero noto que no han venido para ayudarla ¿o me equivoco? *-netero deja ah la chica sobre el lomo del gran pato- algo me dice que ustedes tienen muy malas intenciones**

 **ella no es de los nuestros es un agente encubierto su nombre es vivi nefertari la princesa de Alabasta y la nesesitamos eliminar si no te importa -dijo mr 5 con cara totalmente seria pero se veia que estaba listo para atacar ah la menor oportunidad-**

 **JA! jajaja eso mismo lindo sera mejor que la entregues asi acabamos con su miseria -dijo miss valentine jugueteando con su paraguas-**

 **ummm asi que una princesa estoy seguro que mi capitan en mi lugar no dejaria que la lastimen asi que jujujuju deberan venir y pasar por mi cadaver -netero se pone en pocision de combate- oye parajo ¿te llamas** **carhue** **verdad? -el pato asiente- mira nose que pasa pero creo que esa chica es importante y que no es mala asi que mejor llevatela lejos de aki yo les cubrire la huida buena suerte**

 **¡CUAAAGG! -carhue sale corriendo con vivi en su espalda ah gran velocidad-**

 **tsk se escapo ni modo debemos acabar contigo -miss valentine pega un salto asta llegar ah 20 metros de altura-**

 **wooow eso es imprecionante -netero trata de ver mejor- que interesante**

 **no te distraigas recuerda que tienes dos oponentes -mr 5 se rasca la nariz sacandose un moco-**

 **blaugg que asco amigo -mr 5 le lansa el moco ah netero- ¡que sucio que eres! -netero se aleja un poco y cuando el moco cae al piso este esplota lastimando ah netero- umgg pe ¡¿pero que mierda fue eso?!**

 **toma otros mas NOSE FANSY DOUBLE CANON -esta ves mr 5 le lansa dos mocos dandole de lleno ah netero- ahora acabalo miss valentine**

 **ahggg ahh ahh eso dolio puta madre ¡te matare por lansarme tus mocos! -antes que netero de un paso mas miss valentine le cae desde el cielo-**

 **JA! jajaja muere pirata 10.000 KILO PRESS *miss valentine impacta sobre netero undiendolo asta atravesar toda la casa y demolerla con su cuerpo- JA! jajaja una lastima era un lindo chico ¿te parece si nos vamos mr 5?**

 **si vamos por la princesa de una ves -mr 5 y miss valentine se van asia donde se fue carhue dejando ah netero entre los escombros creyendo averlo matado-**

 **-en la cabaña de los mugiwara-**

 **ahhhhhh quiero ir ah orinar -luffy con una gordura imprecionante se levanta y sale asia afuera- ¡¿pero que paso aki?! _netero mira todos los caza recompensa tirados en el suelo- o oye tu resiste ¡¿dime quien fue el que iso esto?! -luffy toma entre sus brasos ah un hombre que parece mas o menos despierto-**

 **ro rodonoa zou -dice sin fuerza-**

 **¡¿ZORO LO ISO?! -grito luffy sosprendido-**

 **y el hombre pez ahhh... -el hombre se desmaya-**

 **...netero y zoro...-se le oscurese la mirada ah luffy- ¡les dare una paliza por esto cabrones!**

 **-** **continuara-**


	6. cap 6 hora del rey

**espero que aya gente que disfrute de este fic y lamento aver estado sin aser nada por tanto tiempo si quieren saber que paso vean LA VOLUNTAD DE UN SHINOBI hay tienen un discurso para que entiendan bien que paso sin mas que decir**

 **LET´S GETTING CRAZY! lagriacus abisal**

 **personaje hablando** : **sere el rey de los piratas!**

 **personaje pensando:"quiero comer carne"**

 **personaje asiendo algo** - **y luffy se robo toda la carne del refrijerador-**

 **musica para inpirar: ((one piece opening 1))**

 **one piece no es mio ojala lo fuera asi sabria como sigue el anime**

 **capitulo 6 hora del rey**

 **-ira,enojo,ganas de matar todo eso se juntaba en netero en este momento mientras se levantaba de los escombros con una sonrisa siniestra- je jeje jejeje - muy bien hijos de puta molestaron al rey del mar pues preparence ¡PARA MORIR AHOGADOS! *la piel de netero se cubre de escamas negras. sus manos y pies tienen garras afiladas, en su espalda salieron escamas mas grandes que tomaron forma de cristales mientras electricidad pasaba por su cuerpo, dos cuernos asia astras color marron salieron de su frente, su quijada se rompio y parecia similar ah la de un cocodrilo pero mas pequeña y sus ojos se volvieron rojos oscuros fosforecentes y una larga cola oscura y escamosa de un metro 50 salia por su espalda baja- ¡RAGGGGGGGG! -rugio con rabia netero en un estallido de relampagos rojos y oscuros-**

 **-con zoro-**

 **¡santa mierda! ¿que abra sido eso? -zoro hablaba en vos alta sin ver ah mr 5 y mis valentine-**

 **deberias prestar mas atencion ah lo que tienes delante -mr 5 le lansa un moco esplosivo ah zoro y el lo corta ah la mitad y las dos mitades esplotan ah los costados-**

 **¡AGGGGGHH EH CORTADO UN MOCO CON MI ESPADA! *gritaba asqueado el espadachin-**

 **demonios es bueno -antes que mr 5 y miss valentine isieran algo aparecio luffy el cual estaba muy molesto-**

 **¡ZOROOOOOOOO! -zoro miro aliviado ah luffy-**

 **vaya luffy que bueno que estas despierto**

 **¡TU MALDITO! -luffy ataca ah zoro quien se cubre con sus espadas y es enviado lejos y luego luffy lo sigue-**

 **vaya peleas entre camaradas eso no esta bien ¿o no mr 5? -decia la rubia con una gran sonrisa-**

 **jump no importa nos ahorran trabajo de momento vamos por la princesa miss valentine -y entonses atras de ellos aparecio una criatura espantosa oscura que los miraba con muy mal humor-**

 **¡¿pero que demonios es esa cosa?! -miss valentine temblaba al ver esa criatura que la aterraba-**

 **no lo se pero definitivamente nos quiere atacar -mr 5 saca un revolver y le sopla en los huecos y luego apunta el arma asia la criatura- este revolver tiene la capasidad de usar mi aliento de hombre bomba y poder disparar una ronda de 6 bombas seguidas sin problema alguno**

 **muy imprecionante pero no me importa -hablo la criatura con vos ronca y con algunos gruñidos- ¿no me recuerdan hijos de puta? soy netero al que enterraron en escombros ase unos minutos y les juro estoy muy muyyyy ¡PUTAMENTE CABREADO RAGGGGGGRRR! -rugio netero con ira creando electricidad la cual dejaba grietas en el suelo como un cuchillo y dejando cegados ah los agentes-**

 **demonios es un usario tipo zoan y uno muy fuerte parece -mr 5 dispara su pistola bomba dandole de lleno pero netero solo sonrie- no le afecto nada maldita sea ,miss valentine ayudame**

 **eso esta echo -decia ella poniendose ah volar- ¡te aplastare como un insecto! -activo su fruta del diablo cayendo en picada con un pie estendido usando en la caida una tonelada de peso-**

 **umm...ggg** **-gruño netero y con una sola mano atrapa la patada de miss valentine- muy lijera jajaja -netero la lansa contra una casa la cual sucumbe ante el peso de una tonelada-**

 **eso no puede ser verdad -dijo mr 5 sorprendido antes que el pueda aser algo netero le dio un puñetaso con relanpagos rojos y negros pero mr 5 esplota al resivir el golpe y se ase una cortina de humo- ugggg eso dolio pero al menos tambien saliste lastimado monstruo**

 **¿monstruo? ju ju ju nooooo yo soy un rey y no cualquier rey, soy un rey marino... ¡NETERO DEL MAR! -grito ah todo pulmon netero mientras los cristales en su espalda brillaban en una luz intensa- ¡GYOJIN OUGI. SUI HONO AKA! -los cristales en su espalda brillaron en un rojo escarlata y desde su boca netero disparo un chorro ah precion de agua pero este era gran como un disparo de cañon capas de una gran destruccion aparte que estaba enbuido en relanpagos de energia pura-**

 **o mier...-el ataque de netero dio de lleno en mr 5 no dejando rastro de el, aunque el ataque fue tan fuerte que detruyo una gran cantidad del pueblo dejando varias casas en linea con un abujero perfecto y aparte en la montaña tambien quedo un buen abujero humedo por el chorro de agua-**

 **¡RAAAAAGGGGGGGGRRRRR! -grito con fuerza netero agitando su cola quebrando el suelo y atrayendo relampagos del cielo-**

 **de demonios por poco y no lo contamos -dijo miss valentine en el aire junto ah mr 5 la cual estaba sin su sombrero amarillo y con bastante polvo ensima- tienes suerte que pueda aser lijero todo lo que toco o no podriamos estar volando ahora mr 5 se agradecido**

 **por poco y no la contamos tuvimos suerte ese sujeto no es normal debemos informar ah mr 0 -decia un adolorido mr 5 quien perdio su saco marron y tenia bastantes heridas por el ataque de netero- si me daba de lleno uviera muerto menos mal que me ayudaste**

 **solo quiero irme ese tipo da mucho miedo -miss valentine se aleja volando con mr 5 pero netero logra calmarse un poco al pensar que acabo con sus enemigos-**

 **uggrrrg ahhhhgggg -suspiraba entre gruñidos netero- me isiseron enojar malditos, por lo menos me libre de ellos, mira que usar mi forma semi rey que patetico soy debo controlar mi temperamento -netero se va buscando ah los mugiwara-**

 **-con luffy y los demas-**

 **SHISHISHISHISHISHI -se reia luffy con un chichon en la cabesa igual que zoro aunque este estaba cabreado- yo creei que tu y netero avia atacado ah todos solo por que no tenian su comida favorita que alivio shishishi**

 **¡CALLATE YA CABRON SOLO TU PODRIAS PENSAR ASI! -gritaba zoro muy molesto ya que luffy penso que el y netero se volvieron locos y atacaron ah la gente inocente del pueblo y por eso tuvo una pelea con zoro que termino en nami golpeando ah ambos terminando todo y explicando la situacion de vivi- je vaya otra ves estamos de mierda asta el cuello ¿debemos de llevar ah esta princesa ah su pais entonses? -gruño zoro-**

 **si no queda de otra habra que aserlo ademas, me suena ah aventura shishishi -reia luffy- hay que ¿irse ya o no?**

 **vaya si que isieron un desastre -hablo sanji llegando junto con ussop y igaram- heo marimo estas echo mierda**

 **callate cocinero de tercera -con eso dicho volvieron ah pelear sanji y zoro como siempre-**

 **¿oigan como llegaron tan rapido aki? -pregunto nami ah ussop-**

 **bueno veras nami netero nos fue ah despertar por eso estamos aki jejeje debiste verlo el se veia aterrador -ussop se puso un poco padilo al recordar como netero lo desperto con su cara muy cerca de la de el y como netero no avia vuelto ah su forma humana pues ussop casi muere de un infarto- estaba en su forma gyojin y era aterrador**

 **¿forma gyojin? sugueeee -luffy se emocionaba- ya quiero verlo tambien se lo ordenara como su capitan para que me enseñe**

 **¿di disculpen pero donde esta la princesa vivi? -decia preocupado igaram- ¿esta bien verdad?**

 **tranquilo viejo tranquilo jejeje ella esta en buenas manos ¿o plumas? -dijo netero que seguia en forma medio bestia con carue al lado quien tenia ah vivi en su lomo- jejejeje ¿que tal capitan? ¿todo bien?** **-silencion puro silencio es lo que avia entre el grupo- ¡HO VAMOS NI QUE ME VIERA TAN FEO CON ESTA FORMA!**

 **¡te ves increible! sugueeee sugue sugue sugue sugue -luffy seguia diciendo lo increible que se veia netero mientras tocaba varias partes como los cristales en su espalda, los cuernos ,la cola ,sus garras asta que netero lo alejo- ¿oye puedes aser cosas cool con esa forma?**

 **si puedo manipular las particulas y usar el agua del aire ah mi antojo aunque ya podia aserlo en forma humana pero en esta forma lo ago mucho mejor -dijo creando una esfera de agua enorme sobre su cabesa y luego la desase mojando ah luffy- y aparte en esta forma soy mil veses mas fuerte que antes y puedo usar relampagos ah mi voluntad, ademas de ser mas rapido y agresivo -netero dispara un relampago ah luffy asiendo que su pelo se ponga como un afro- jejejeje**

 **sugueeee ¡netero eres genial! -gritaba con emocion y estrellas en los ojos luffy-**

 **jejeje esto no es nada capitan en mi forma rey marino soy invencible, pero si estoy en el mar hay si que nadie podria aser nada contra mi, ademas que en mi forma completa me veo mucho mas genial**

 **¿ehhhh? debo admitirlo te ves bastante fuerte asi -zoro le daba una sonrisa mordas, ah netero el cual se la devolvia-**

 **jejeje ¿quieres pelear eh? en otro momento quisas , por ahora no zoro -zoro solo sonrie mas ante el reto de luchar- hey ¿nami estas bien?**

 **ssh si estoy bien no pasa nada -dijo nerviosa la peli naranja y netero se le acerco- ¿o oye que ases?**

 **soy tu nakama no me tengas miedo querida navegante ya que estoy para cuidar de ti y de los demas eso es un nakama ¿o no? ademas solo nuestros enemigos deben tenerme miedo y no mis camaradas -netero sonrie y nami se calma mientras el vuelve ah ser humano- ahhhh ummmggg -bostesa netero- bueno es hora de ir asia Arabasta creo yo ¿le parece bien princesa vivi?**

 **si esta bien pero deben saber un par de cosas sobre baroque works**

 **-continuara-**

 **para los que llegaron aki les dire que la forma gyojin de netero esta inspirada en el monstruo de el juego monster hunter conocido como lagriacus abisal**

 **-tecnicas-**

 **gyojin ougi sui,atsui,aka =secreto gyojin. agua ardiente roja**

 **eso es todo see ya**


End file.
